


First of His Crew

by R_S



Series: Consciousness [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy discovers Zoro is a heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of His Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Monkey D Luffy couldn’t believe his luck! He had survived the jungles outside Goa Kingdom, he’d set out to sea to become a pirate, got sucked into a whirl pool and spat back out. Now he was sitting between the wooden supports of a little dingy practically vibrating with anticipation for whatever will happen next. Not just because it would be a new adventure, but because this time he’d have someone by his side. He’d done it! He’d found his first nakama. 

Luffy grinned under the brim of his straw hat. Roronoa Zoro was said to be a demon, a Pirate Hunter, a bloodthirsty killer, all manner of unpleasant things. What he learned, however, upon landing in Shellstown, was quite the opposite. He’d seen ‘the demon’ tied to a pole in the middle of a dusty yard behind thick concreate walls twenty feet high. Zoro had been kept there three weeks, twenty-one days, without food, and only one ration of water given to him from blank-faced guards. His skin was stretched and dry, his eyes swollen and bloodshot under the black bandana that covered his hair. His hair…. Luffy sighed internally as he let the rays of the sun overhead seep into his skin. Zoro had hair like green grass, cropped short, soft and supple. Luffy’s belly turns over, and his eyes come open. 

“Ne, Zoro?” Luffy rolls until he’s lying on his stomach on the bottom of their boat with his chin in his hands. 

Zoro is on the opposite end of the dingy, his arms folded under his green head with his bandana draped over his eyes; the corner of the dark material fluttering with each exhale. He doesn’t respond to his new captain, doesn’t even hear him. He’d been so damn tired that now he’s got both eyes closed, they’re damn well going to stay that way for a while. 

“Zoro~~”” Luffy calls, waggling his sandaled feet in the air. 

Still nothing. 

“Hmmm.” Grumbles the young captain. It wasn’t fun being awake all by himself. Luffy wriggles forward, because the boat is so small that getting up is a waste of time, until he’s folded himself into the gap between the side of the boat and Zoro’s warm torso. 

Luffy puts his head down on Zoro’s chest, one hand brushing over beached linen fabric. Still nothing. Luffy watches Zoro for any indication he might be waking up, but there was none. With a sly, mischievous grin, Luffy pokes the sleeping swordsman sharply in the ribs. There’s a slight intake of breath, but nothing more. Zoro’s head lolling to the side, his bandana shifts just enough to uncover pink lips and the end of his tanned nose. Luffy watches Zoro breathing for a moment, listening the rhythm of the older’s long breaths and light airy snores. 

“Zoro sure is tired, huh?” Luffy whispers into Zoro’s ear, and when still nothing happens, he gives the copper colored lobe under his nose a stringent nip. Zoro’s shoulders roll, and his arms come out from behind his head, but he remains asleep, snoring lightly in the sea breeze and sunshine. The movement of his upper body wedges Luffy’s rubber legs closer, in between Zoro’s splayed knees, and he can feel the older’s erection, hard and long against one muscled thigh. 

Luffy’s fingers gently lift the bandana from Zoro’s face. He wants to see his eyes, even if they’re closed. The fact that they were closed made it so much more exciting. With the very tip of his nose, Luffy traces the lines of Zoro’s warm lips before rubbing up and over the man’s green eyebrows and forehead. He smelled of sweat and dust and metal, Zoro. It was a good smell, Luffy thought, and fit the older man perfectly, just as his green hamaraki matched his hair. The captain smiles as he brings one hand down to grasp Zoro through his trousers, his heart racing when Zoro takes in a deep breath between his teeth, hips rolling reflexively into the motions of Luffy’s fingers. 

Luffy lets Zoro’s body react, watching the slow unconscious moments grind forward in blind search of more friction. “Is Zoro having good dreams?” Luffy asks, knowing it wouldn’t wake the man up. When Zoro’s response doesn’t come, Luffy shifts again, kneeling between the older’s legs. Luffy watches Zoro carefully, wriggling in deft digits to work open Zoro’s sash and belt, sliding course cotton pants until all of Zoro’s glory lay weeping and exposed under bright sunlight. Luffy giggles to find that Zoro didn’t wear underwear, and again when it is proven that his green hair was *completely natural. 

Still smiling, Luffy licks his lips before he’s wrapped both hands around Zoro’s cock and strokes up and back towards him. Zoro’s chin moves up, his eyebrows coming together as a slight and subtle moan escapes his throat along with the edges of a snore. Luffy drags blunted fingernails along the thick vein that ran the underside of Zoro’s penis, pausing to rub little circles into the tender junction between root and balls. New beads of clear dew appear at Zoro’s slit, and Luffy slides a finger up to smear the clear fluid along his shaft. “I bet Zoro feels really good right now.” Luffy utters, his thumbs gripping tight as he leans back. The muscle in Zoro’s arms flex and hold stiff for a brief time, a shiver racing through his entire body before relaxing into the next slow slide he doesn’t know his captain is making along his swollen phallus. Luffy brings one finger up to his lips to taste Zoro’s precum. It’s salty and thick, and the captain hums deep down in his lungs for the flavor, removing his hands and shuffling to get a better position to wrap wet lips around the leaking cockhead of his first mate. 

Luffy winds his stretchy arms around each of Zoro’s bare thighs, grasping handfuls of muscled ass as he’s taking the older deeply down his throat. Luffy swallows, working the inner ridges of his rubber esophagus, kneading the older until he’s grown even bigger. The captain bobs his head slowly at first, expecting at any moment to be grasped around the ears and thrown bodily into the Blue. But that moment never comes. Luffy feels the spasms quickening in Zoro’s knees, racing up his back. Unconsciously bucking up into the hot, wet confines of the younger man’s mouth. 

When he comes, it’s hard and generous. Luffy swallowed several times, licking a dribble of opaque fluids from his lower lip as some of it dribbles down his chin. Luffy gives another long lick, from base to tip along his swordsman’s cock; pushing himself up to rest on his knees. Zoro’s face is red and flushed, sweat shining on every surface of skin. 

“Shi-shi-shi-shi!” 

Over Luffy’s head sang seagulls and other varieties of sea birds, an applause for his good work! The captain works Zoro’s trousers back up, securing belt and sash, and the three swords next to him like they were before. Once done, the captain wriggles under his first mate’s arm, letting Zoro’s ample body heat and the rock of the dingy lull him into pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment~!


End file.
